Painting Outlines (french version)
by littlebooklover
Summary: Traduction d'une fanfic de PJO/HOO (original anglais d'acidmudblood) qui se passe dans un lycée. Avec Leo (le professeur) et Nico (l'élève) - La vie n'est pas facile pour Nico Di Angelo, qui est silencieux et se fait intimider. C'est encore pire quand il réalise qu'il a le béguin pour son professeur d'histoire, qui essaie de l'aider dans sa misère...
1. Note de l'auteure

Bonjour! Je suis très heureuse qu'acidmudblood m'ait donné la permission de traduire sa fanfiction, "Painting Outlines", en français! C'est ma préférée et c'est un honneur de pouvoir faire la version française! Bien-sûr, rien n'est à moi. Les idées et le texte original ont été écrits par acidmudblood, et les personnages sont de Rick Riordan, j'ai seulement fait la traduction. C'est une fanfic sur Valdangelo. C'est une fanfic T pour langage vulgaire et thèmes suggestifs. Le couple principal va être Leo et Nico, mais il va aussi y avoir Frank/Hazel, Percy/Annabeth, Luke/Thalia, Percy/Nico, Jason/Piper, etc. \\ Hi! I'm really happy that acidmudblood gave me the permission to translate her fanfiction, "Painting Outlines", in French! It's my favorite and it's an honor to write de French version. Of course, I own nothing. The ideas and the original text are from acidmudblood, and the characters are from Rick Riordan, I only did the translation. It's a Valdangelo fanfic. The fanfic is rated T for language and suggestive themes. Main ship will be Leo and Nico, but there are other ships like Frank/Hazel, Percy/Annabeth, Luke/Thalia, Percy/Nico, Jason/Piper, etc.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey! Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction écrite par acidmudblood. Rien n'est à moi, j'ai seulement fait la traduction française.**

- Tu es sûr que tu as assez d'argent pour ton diner? demanda Bianca.

Ses mains s'affairaient à serrer la cravate sur le collet de Nico. Celui-ci repoussa hâtivement ses mains en grognant.

- Bianca, je suis très bien, d'accord?

- Eh bien, tu ne le démontre pas! Tu ne parais presque jamais heureux, Nico, surtout en ce qui a rapport à l'école!

- Oh, pas encore! Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes stupides sermons, soupira-t-il.

Il déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité et tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

- D'accord, d'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu ne peux plus agir comme ça. Parle avec tes amis, okay?

Bianca regarda Nico avec préoccupation.

- Je n'ai pas aucun amis, murmura-t-il, hissant son sac sur ses épaules avant de claquer la porte et de marcher plus loin.

Bianca respira vivement, regardant son frère de 16 ans, différent des autres, se fondre dans la foule d'élèves entrant dans l'école avant de conduire hors du parking, déçue.

Nico marchait dans les corridors, son cœur rempli de crainte, ses yeux scrutant la foule à la recherche des visages qu'il détestait. Ouvrant son casier, il regarda immédiatement son horaire d'aujourd'hui. Première période: histoire. Deuxième période: histoire, encore. Ça voulant dire deux périodes d'histoire pour commencer la journée. Il réprima un sourire et sentit ses joues devenir rouges. Il tourna rapidement sa tête vers l'intérieur de son casier, au cas ou quelqu'un s'en serait aperçu.

Les cours d'histoires. C'était principalement le seul cours que Nico ne détestait pas et qu'il avait hâte d'y assister. Personne ne le savait vraiment, mais depuis cette année, il avait le béguin pour son enseignent d'histoire, Professeur Valdez. Il était un nouveau professeur à son école, un nouvellement gradué de l'université qui était vachement intelligent. Le jeune homme était allé au collège à quinze ans, et il avait maintenant un diplôme.

Quand l'école a rouvert après l'été il y a un mois, tous les élèves étaient surpris de voir un nouveau visage. Heureusement pour eux, Professeur Valdez était indubitablement l'enseignant le plus aimable, sympathique et enjoué qu'ils n'ont jamais eu. Il était le seul professeur qui n'était pas ennuyeux lorsqu'il faisait une blague.

Pendant les cours d'histoires, Nico essayait toujours de rester concentré sur le cours à la place d'admirer la belle peau basanée du Professeur Valdez, ainsi que ses cheveux bouclés et ses yeux bruns, mais parfois ses essais étaient inutiles. Souvent, il s'imaginait prendre son professeur par la cravate et lui demander de sortir, ou avoir des leçons privées avec Professeur Valdez où ils finiraient par s'embrasser. C'était une énorme distraction, et parfois Nico se sentait tellement coupable en regardant le visage de l'homme après ses imaginations qu'il était honteux d'avoir déjà seulement existé. Il finissait toujours par dessiner quelque chose dans son cahier sans porter attention au cours, car à chaque fois que son professeur le regardait, son visage entier devenait rouge.

C'était très embarrassant. Les camarades de classe de Nico le taquinaient souvent parce qu'il agissait nerveusement à chaque fois que son professeur d'histoire lui parlait ou lui demandait de lire dans le manuel. Lorsque Professeur Valdez demandait à Nico de répondre à une question, il commençait à bégayer et créait un malaise.

Personne ne savait qu'il était un homosexuel, non plus. Seulement sa sœur le savait, mais personne d'autre. Nico n'avait plus de famille depuis que sa mère était morte il y a un an, et depuis ce temps, il vivait seul avec sa grande sœur, Bianca, qui était seulement âgée de deux ans de plus que lui. Elle avait la vie dure, alternant entre être une élève modèle au collège et travailler à tous les soirs à l'épicerie locale pour avoir de quoi à manger. Qu'est-ce que Nico et Bianca avait n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était assez pour vivre. Au moins, ils s'avaient l'un l'autre.

Nico n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, non plus. Eh bien, il y avait les "bonjour" et "salut" occasionnels de gens comme Luke Castellan ou Hazel Levesque et son copain, Frank, mais c'était tout. Luke Castellan était un des plus populaires supérieurs de l'équipe de football et il allait à des fêtes à chaque semaine. Il a avoué être bisexuel l'an passé. Les gens lançaient des rumeurs comme quoi il était intéressé par Percy Jackson, même s'il sortaient présentement avec Thalia Grace. Nico ne s'en souciait pas, mais être abordé par un garçon populaire, qui était aussi un genre d'homosexuel rendait Nico un peu plus heureux que d'habitude.

Il préférait être seul, s'isolant dans la bibliothèque alors que les autres adolescents mangeaient leur diner dans la cafétéria. Parfois il remarquait Professeur Valdez dans la bibliothèque, le regardant quelques fois, se demandant probablement pourquoi il ne mangeait pas avec les autres élèves, mais même s'il se posait la question, il ne disait jamais rien. Souvent, Nico se sentait stupide et regrettait d'être attiré par un professeur, mais Professeur Valdez était encore tellement jeune, environ vingt-deux ans, se qui était seulement six ans de plus que Nico, alors ça n'était pas étrange ni pédophile de toute façon.

Donc, Nico était un solitaire. Un solitaire, victime d'harcèlement constamment. Il haïssait sa vie. Les gens à l'école aimaient le tourmenter, et il y était devenu habitué, et c'était la principale raison pourquoi il détestait tout le monde, incluant lui-même. Il était à l'aise avec comment les choses étaient, c'est-à-dire dans le silence et l'isolation. En fait, il ne pouvait pas se voir comme quelqu'un de sociable et de sympathique, et même si un jour ça devenait une possibilité, ça voudrait dire aller hors de sa zone de confort, quelque chose qu'il ne ferait jamais, évidemment.

- Di Angelo, pourquoi souris-tu ?

Nico réalisa qu'il avait été prit au dépourvu. Il rougit et bascula accidentellement contre la porte de son casier et y cogna son épaule.

Devant lui se tenait Percy Jackson, avec un sourire béat sur son visage. Percy Jackson, aussi connu comme le plus aimé de l'école, mais aussi l'imbécile numéro un qui faisait de sa vie un enfer. Percy faisait partie des juniors qui étaient dans l'équipe de football et il avait une réputation de sortir avec plus de filles qui pourrait en compter sur les doigts de sa main. Mais tout ça a changé lorsqu'il a commencé à sortir avec Annabeth Chase l'an passé, une fille dont il était vraiment amoureux. C'est se qu'ils disent, en tous cas.

Au début c'était un mystère pour tout le monde comment la fille la plus intelligente de l'école, qui transportait toujours une tonne de livres et qui ne portait jamais de minijupe avait fait pour avoir "Percy le rebel", mais maintenant tout le monde semblaient penser qu'ils étaient réellement mignons ensemble.

Les élèves à cette école semblaient toujours amuser Nico, et pas nécessairement dans le bon sens, parce que tout se dont ils se souciaient était qui sortait avec qui et quelle enseignante de 40 ans serait la plus sexy en bikini, ou encore quel professeur avait les plus beaux abdos.

Même si Percy était un vrai con, et qu'il sortait avec Annabeth l'Aimable, ça n'arrêtait pas les filles ou même les garçons de se voir avec lui. Il était très beau, Nico ne pouvait évidemment pas le nier, avec ses cheveux noirs ébouriffé, ses yeux verts océans éclatants et même le parfum qu'il mettait vous ferait penser à lui durant des heures. Lorsqu'il n'était pas grossier ou arrogant, sa personnalité sociable était quelque chose qu'il était impossible de ne pas apprécier.

Nico a eu le béguin pour Percy lorsqu'il avait dix ans, mais ça c'était bien avant qu'il devienne un tel con. Bien-sûr, Percy avait toujours été arrogant, mais avant, il ne se moquait presque jamais des gens. Sa première année de lycée l'avait beaucoup changé, et il n'était pas le seul. Mais Nico était resté le même, ou peut-être encore plus silencieux et antipathique.

Percy ri de lui:

- Est-ce que je t'ai surpris, Di Angelo? J'en suis vraiment désolé.

- Vas te faire foutre, Jackson, soupira Nico, plaçant une pile de livre contre son torse avant de fermer la porte de son casier et de s'éloigner.

Il baissa la tête, évitant le regard des gens autours de lui.

- Quel con! Je n'étais même pas méchant! Je voulais juste de dire que tu es mignon aujourd'hui avec ta cravate et ta chemise! cria Percy, riant à moitié.

Nico remarqua quelques personnes qui ricanaient et d'autres qui le regardait avec amusement. _Bienvenue à la vie quotidienne de Nico Di Angelo_, pensa-t-il.

La classe était vide lorsqu'il y est entré, sauf pour Professeur Valdez, qui était assis à son bureau, lisant un livre. Le professeur, remarquant la première personne à entrer dans sa classe, leva la tête et fit un sourire à Nico. Celui-ci rougit, souriant à moitié, ses yeux fixant immédiatement le sol avant qu'il puisse s'embarrasser d'avantage.

- C'est honnêtement la première fois que je vous vois sourire, Mr. Di Angelo, dit Professeur Valdez.

- Eh bien, je ne le fais pas souvent, répliqua-t-il sèchement, essayant de sembler naturel.

C'était la chose la plus proche d'une conversation qu'il avait jamais eu avec l'homme. Si Professeur Valdez aimait aborder les élèves qui arrivaient en avance à son cours, Nico allait essayer d'arriver le plus tôt possible à ses cours d'histoire.

- Tu ne peux pas rester isoler du monde et rester silencieux, tu sais, soupira Professeur Valdez.

Il ferma son livre et fixa son regard sur Nico. Nico savait qu'à partir de ce moment, c'était impoli de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, alors il se força à se positionner face à son professeur.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas d'efforts pour te faire des amis? demanda encore Professeur Valdez, bien que son ton n'étais pas pressant. Il semblait simplement amusé.

- Je déteste tout le monde ici, dit Nico.

Professeur Valdez laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Je peux voir ça. T'emmerdent-ils à ce point?

Nico le regarda pendant un moment, réprimant un sourire.

- Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir.

- Eh bien peut-être que oui, dit Professeur Valdez.

À ce moment, Nico n'en pu presque plus. Oui, il avait le béguin pour cet homme, mais il se sentait vraiment intimidé par le fait de devoir lui parler. Et pourquoi son professeur essayait-il soudainement de l'approcher comme ça, de toute façon? De quoi Leo Valdez pouvait-il bien se soucier?

- Est-ce que vous essayez toujours d'envahir la vie personnelle des élèves qui arrivent en avance à votre cours? dit Nico.

Il le regretta immédiatement, car il savait qu'il sonnait grossier, et honnêtement il ne voulait pas pousser son professeur préféré à s'éloigner de lui, mais c'était tout se donc il était capable.

Professeur Valdez rit encore. Le cœur de Nico devint léger dû au soulagement; au moins la réaction de son enseignant était moins pire que celle qu'il s'imaginait.

- Vies personnelles? Mon Dieu, non! Eh bien, je ne faisais que demander, Nico. Parce que tu es...

Il s'arrêta pour pousser un petit soupir.

- Nico, ça fait plutôt longtemps que je veux et que j'essaie t'approcher, d'accord?

Nico secoua sa tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Il agissait comme s'il était agacé au maximum et qu'il s'en foutait, mais en réalité, son cœur battait tellement fort contre sa poitrine qu'il avait peur de vomir.

- S'il te plait, ne soit pas timide avec moi, peu importe de quoi tu veux parler.

- Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous? Est-ce que vous parlez comme ça à chaque élève qui entre dans votre classe à l'avance? siffla Nico, feignant sa colère.

Lorsque les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il se sentit immédiatement comme s'il venait de se donner un coup de couteau dans la poitrine. Il savait que Professeur Valdez essayait seulement d'être amical, mais il était trop intimidé pour répondre quelque chose d'approprié.

- Bien, dit Professeur Valdez, se levant de sa chaise et remarquant que d'autres élèves avaient commencé à entrer dans sa classe.

Il marcha jusqu'au bureau de Nico et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis inquiet, et je me soucie de toi, Nico. Crois-moi, je suis sincère.

Il souri, puis se tourna vers le tableau et marcha dans cette direction.

Le visage de Nico vira au cramoisi et il se sentait comme s'il était en feu. Il se sentait comme s'il avait été giflé devant une foule de gens. Il n'aimait pas se que Professeur Valdez était en train de lui faire, ça le rendait dingue. Il détestait le fait même de regarder l'homme, car ça faisait battre son cœur si vite, et maintenant son enseignant essayer de _devenir ami_ avec lui. Il devait arrêter ça le plus vite possible, avant que quelque chose d'embarrassant se passe.

La plupart des élèves était déjà dans la classe maintenant, et Professeur Valdez écrivait quelques trucs au tableau. Il entendit la porte se fermer au fond de la classe, un signe que tous les étudiants étaient arrivés.

- Bon matin, dit-il, tournant son visage pour voir les élèves en même temps de couvrir son tableau.


End file.
